The present invention relates to a game board and playing pieces for use thereon by a single player.
There are various "solitaire" type games in which a player seeks to dispose or play all of the playing pieces or cards. In such solitaire games, the player uses a supply of additional playing pieces or cards to facilitate in the playing and disposal of all the pieces.
Crossword-shaped puzzles on a grid-shaped board have been used for placement of letters in playing spaces to form words. Grid-shaped playing boards are typically adapted for receiving playing pieces from one or more players in a vertical or horizontal direction, e.g. a scrabble board. Players replenish playing pieces from a stock and seek to dispose of the playing pieces in accordance with a player's changing composition of playing pieces.
Conventional gird-shaped game boards serve as a repository for the pieces as they are played and not for holding pieces to be played during the course of the game. The game boards typically do not perform the functions of accommodating playing pieces, both before and after they are played. That is, conventional playing boards do not act as repositories for playing pieces prior to their transfer to another position on the board. Furthermore, typical grid-shaped game boards are designed to accommodate continually varying word patterns and are not designed for the repetition of a numerical summation in numerous different directions.
While the present invention is a type of solitaire game, it utilizes a fixed quantity of numbered playing pieces which are played on a crossword-type game board to form a pre-determined sum or total in every row or column. The present invention then uses number, rather than letters and requires a continually repeating pattern, that is, the predetermined sum. The game board accommodates playing pieces, both prior to and after they have been placed in the playing area. Accordingly, the game board does not act simply as a repository for the playing pieces. It should also be understood that the playing board accommodates a fixed number of playing pieces, which are not replenished as they are transferred into the playing area.